reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunken Kingdom
Details: Questgiver: The Oracle Location: The Cavern of Seeing Narrative: Arriving at the Cavern of Seeing and on invitation from The Oracle to take a seat by her fire your task seems benign enough; offering of your palm. The Oracle is not easily impressed, but finds solace in your arrival. Through the study of your hand, The Oracle discovers your destiny and sends you forth to Cheydinhal in search of the first elemental stone; The Water Stone. Under the eyes of the Gods is a clue which discloses some information about your quest and can be found in The Great Chapel of Arkay. The twin waterfalls can be found NNE off the east gate of Cheydinhal; the Sunken Kingdom Tir Asleigh is the destination. The entrance is amongst some rocks under the waterfall. Tip: Collecting Gillyweed along the way could prove quite helpful and some passageways are disguised as rocks.. Gaining access to the underwater passage and swimming up from there will eventually net an encounter with Revik Caravin. Assisting Revik will result in his assistance toward furthering your goal. Tip: There is a hidden quest which does not appear in the journal; involving 9 divine statues and a cache of goodies in the Upper Halls of Tir Asleigh. Pray to the Nine, hear them chime and together open a room to much delight. Stay vigilant while making your way through the passages towards the center of Crownmora Castle, Water Dragons infest the area. In the castle Sanctuary the Water Stone will be found along Kimroth'hi, the Water Dragon. Triumphing over this boss creature is the key to obtaining the Water Stone. See here for detailed help with Kimroth'hi. Claim the stone and the burden, stopping to speak with Revik again before leaving to return to The Oracle and her fire at the Cavern of Seeing. Tip: There is a side quest involving the children. Detailed Walkthrough: Arriving at the Cavern of Seeing and on invitation from The Oracle to take a seat by her fire your task seems benign enough; offering of your palm. The Oracle is not easily impressed, but finds solace in your arrival. Through the study of your hand, The Oracle discovers your destiny and sends you forth to Cheydinhal in search of the first elemental stone; The Water Stone. Under the eyes of the Gods is a reference to being inside The Great Chapel of Arkay. In a hidden curtain on the main altar will be found The City of Tears, upon reading the book the quest will update. Traveling NNE from the East Gate of Cheydinhal you will find the Twin Waterfalls mentioned in the book and the passage is in the pool of water below the Waterfall. Activate the rock to gain entrance to a small area, swim up through the hole just a few feet away. The complex is large and as eluded too, underwater in many sections. Tip: Collecting Gillyweed along the way could prove quite helpful. Following the corridors and eventually making your way to Tir Asleigh Keep you will be greeted by non-combatants; namely Revik Caravin. Revik will engage you in conversation and at first deny any knowledge of what you seek. While the conversation is taking place the Keep will be invaded by Water Dragons, the first encounter with the mighty creatures. After assisting to dispatch the creatures Revik will admit to knowing of the Accursed Man, offer the key to the upper passages and request help for his Captain. Tip: Some passageways are disguised as rocks. Remembering what Revik asked, help the Captain or return with the Captain’s Cuirass, take the upper passage key from Revik and head off in search of the men. The upper passages consist of mostly sleeping rooms and Captain Caravin will be found in the furthest room in the area. Keep searching the rooms moving up the stairs, he will be found in a room alone apparently not succumbing until the last. There is a scrawled note on the floor next to him, read it, take his cuirass, the key he has and head back to Revik. Tip: There is a hidden quest which does not appear in the journal; involving 9 divine statues and a cache of goodies in the Upper Halls of Tir Asleigh. In the halls there are statues frequenting the niches, activating 9 statues corresonding to the divines will open a hidden room containing the cache. The statues do not have activators; however when clicking on the correct one it will chime and shine with a heavenly aura. More details see Hidden Quest: Tir Asleigh. After speaking with Revik he will take the Captain’s cuirass and lead you to the door you need to take. Be ready to battle as Revik says, as soon as the door is opened a Water Dragon is waiting. Dispatch the creature and leaving Revik behind make your way through the wine cellar and into the caved in tunnelway. Be prepared in the tunnels, there are portions completely underwater, cave-ins and poison gas to watch for. At the end of the tunnels is the entrance to the Castle Crownmora Undercroft, access the rocks to enter. The Undercroft is straightforward and has dart traps, take the bridge on the right. On the other side is the Castle Crownmora Castle Sanctuary and the Accursed Man, the Water Stone and Kimroth'hi are waiting. Activate the stone casket in the center of the room and force the lock. Kimroth'hi will appear and the battle will be on. This is a strategy battle and for detailed information read here. Upon defeating Kimroth'hi the Accursed Man will be released and engage you in conversation. He will release the Water Stone, pick it and the curse it bears up and make your way back to Revik still waiting outside the door he led you to. Speak with Revik and then make your way back to The Oracle in the Cavern of Seeing. Tip: There is a side quest involving the children. The Waterfalls.JPG|The Twin Waterfalls Passages disguised as rocks.JPG|Passages disguised as rocks Image1.jpg|Tir Asleigh Category:The Oracle's Fire